There is conventionally known a bolt-fitting type connector for fitting a male connector and a female connector into each other by rotating a bolt as shown in FIG. 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-54203). As shown in FIG. 1, this bolt-fitting type connector is configured such that a bolt 102 is held by a pair of flexible arms 103 from both sides of the bolt 102 while the bolt 102 is rotatably inserted into a bolt-insertion hole 101 formed in a female housing 100. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, protrusions 105 engaged with a concave groove 104 formed around a circumferential surface of the bolt 102 are provided on surfaces of the respective flexible arms 103 on which surfaces their free ends are opposed to each other. A tip end of the bolt 102 is mated with a nut fixed to a male housing (not shown) and the bolt 102 is rotated while the bolt 102 is thus held by the female housing 100, whereby the male and female housing are drawn toward each other and fitted into each other.